Cry A Seddie Songfic
by Thepurplemonkey131
Summary: They found out they love each other. They sPend time together. Tragedy takes someone's life away to a whole new life without the one she loves. And forever was in his eyes the moment she saw him cry. Character Death. I don't know how to rate it so..ENJOY


Cry

(a Seddie songfic)

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

Freddie and I were sitting on Carly's couch watching Girly Cow. Carly was upstairs in her room video-chatting with Adam. I was hungry (as always) but I was too lazy too get up.

"Yo Freddork hand me some meat I'm starving!"

" No! go get it yourself!" Freddie snapped at me.

I shot him a death glare "Freddie…" I say with a growl " GO. GET. ME. SOME. MEAT!"

"I'M SORRY SAM! DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded with a voice that says "PLS. DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" it was too cute and I can't kill him if he's acting so cute. I've liked him for a while now and… yeah.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"You already asked me something." I said without looking at him.

" I di… huh… what?" he asked looking very confused.

"You asked me if you can ask something and that is asking something so you already asked me something"

"oh" was all he said after my brilliant explanation. Rude.

He looked at the door then at me and you can tell he has an idea 'cause if you have a wide imagination, you can technically see a lightbulb flash on top of his head.

"Come with me" he said and ten he took my hand dragged me to one place I liked second to Carly's loft. The fire escape.

"Sam, I love you" he said looking at me with those cut brown eyes.

"I love you too" and we hugged and stayed there for a few minutes before walking back to Carly's loft hand in hand. We were in for a few hours of explanation.

_It lasted forever _

_and ended so soon_

I got killed in a car accident right after our wedding. I'm looking over Freddie who seems so depressed now. He never smiles anymore, never talks all cukey ( cute and geeky ) and worst of all, he rarely talks to Carly or to Shane or to anyone else. I miss the old him. Everyone does.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

Freddie's on the fire escape again. Staring up at a dark gray sky. This guy changed who I am in many ways. I became girly and soft and stronger when I was with him. Now he changed because I am gone and I feel guilty about that. I feel like it's all my fault for leaving him here alone and making him think it was only him against everything, against everybody, against the world and none of those things are true. I'm still alive, I'm just in a whole new life and someday, when it's time, Freddie will be here with me in this whole new life.

_In places no one would find _

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry_

**~FLASHBACK~**

Freddie and I got married at a five star hotel and we had our reception at the groovy smoothies where T-Bo made us a fatcake wedding cake in a shape of a smoothie and has "_SEDDIE"_ written in purple icing. I had fun especially when we ate the cake. IT TASTES LIKE HEAVEN!

A few weeks after our wedding we were planning to go on a cruise with Carly and Shane who's now married to Carly and owns the yacht we will be staying at. It's gonna be a lot of weird fun especially because Gibby and Tasha are coming with us. They're a weird couple. When we were in Freddie's car, on our way to the dock where Shane's yacht is parked or something, the taco truck that hit Freddie when we where teenagers smashed the passenger's side of the car where I was sitting. Everything went black and suddenly I saw a light and there was a voice that said "it's time to go" I followed the voice but looked back when I heard Freddie call my name. "SAM!" and that's when I saw myself lying there bleeding, helpless but feeling no pain. Freddie was crying and hugging my lifeless body.

"I love you, Sam and I always will and I'll never forget you. I'll love you forever and always." He kissed my forehead and then he let the paramedics take my body from him and he just sat there crying and it was then that I realized that forever was in his eyes. The moment I saw him cry.

So that's it I hope you enjoyed it and I have a sequel in Carly's and Freddie's POV and this is the first fanfic I posted so if you can point out the mistakes I made and if there is room to improve in writing please do tell me so I can be a better writer. And will you pls tell me how to add chapters. Tnx! Pls. Review


End file.
